1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiment of the inventive concept relate to setting a camera profile and receiving an image according to the set profile.
2. Description of the Related Art
A surveillance system may include network cameras and a server, which are connected through a communication network. A surveillance system may store an image obtained from a camera, transmit the image to a client or display the image on a display device.
An image obtained in a surveillance system may be used in a variety of ways, and set values of an image required for each purpose may be different. For example, an image transmitted to a mobile terminal needs to be set to low values of capacity, resolution, and bit rate. In another example, the resolution of an image, which is transmitted to a display device, needs to be set according to the resolution of the display device.
When the setting of an image required in a surveillance system does not match the setting of an image of a camera connected to the surveillance system, a problem occurs in the process of using an image which is transmitted from the camera, in the surveillance system.
Korean Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-0131649 discloses an intelligent surveillance system which converts specifications of image data, which is input from a network camera, into specifications required by a user, and provides the converted data.